gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Davy Hookwrecker
The Start When Davy was just a lad, he had decided to become a pirate, and set out to find the history of his family. As a child, Blacksmithing was his dream, and he still practices today.. He could forge and craft many items. But when he was no more than 10 years old, while eating dinner with his unknown father and mother, EITC Elite men clad in their classic Black-Grey Clothing stormed in. His father whipped a pistol out really fast, and shot 2 of the 4 dead in a shot. He said,"Killing 2 Black Guards with one bullet saves bullets!". 1 of them ran out of the house like a whipped dog with its tail between its legs. The last one battled with Davy's father, Blade on blade. Davy watched in amazement as sparks flew. Clang after clang they fought, until they were both tired. They had both met their match. As Davy's father was still recovering, the EITC Man rose up to attack. As he was about to chop the neck of Davy's father, the man fell over, a look of amazement in his face. Davy had shot him through the heart with his grandfather's old pistol. Davy's father looked at him, nodded and left the house. Davy's father's name was actually Richard Hookwrecker, but he wouldn't know til 20 years later. His father died trying to defend the island of Ravens Cove from the original attacks of the EITC. About five years after that, somewhere around 15 or 16, Davy set off to find the chest containing the history of his family. The Search He began searching in his house, the obvious first step. He found a chest, but no key. He searched furiously, but alas, no luck. He then began searching the island, hoping for any clue that would help. Finally he got bored, made a sledgehammer and bust open the old wooden chest. He saw a purple glow from within the chest and stared. There was a note on the top. It was from his greastest ancestor, Davy Hookwrecker the Olde. He explained in the letter how Davy is deeply related to the vikings of ancient times. He also explained the his particular tribe flourished in magic and warfare. He also explained that is why Davy gets dreams that show him random parts of his future, and that he should embrace this mystic ability. He also explained that he himself was a blacksmith, and made many various items, from window curtain rods to swords to ship parts. Davy thought thats why his beard was so epic, and braided it to look more viking. Then, putting the note aside, what he found in the chest would change his life forever. The Items Inside, he found a few various things. There was a sword, a pistol and a small dagger to be used at a latter time. There was also what appeared to be a few hand-me-down clothes. His pistol looked fairly used, and the sword was rusted, but still had a razor-sharp edge. He found a sack of coins, a deed to a ship, and a magic ammo pouch that gave him unlimited ammo for the so-called "Lead-Shot." He tested out the pistol on a seagull flying above, and found it still worked and had fair aim. As he dug around the chest for anything else, he looked in the corner, and found a mini-chest made of copper and a little bit of silver. When he picked it up, it grew large and he decided to put all of his useful stuff in the box, except a magic belt that held a few weapons, the sword and the pistol. He was then curious about what would happen if he put the box down. As he did, it grew back to its original size. He then picked it up again and it grew large. Curious as he was, he opened the chest to find that all of his stuff was exactly as he left it. He put it in his pocket and walked off. He went to the local shipwrite and showed him the deed. The shipwrite looked at him and said, "You want THAT ship?! Do you know how old that boat is?" he said. Davy looked at him and replied,"Not exactly. . ." Then the shipwrite said,"It's close to about 750 years old," and had a funny look. Davy asked him to show him the boat, and he did. The ship was actually not in bad shape. Davy said that he would take it, and the shipwrite said,"Whatever," and walked off to his shipyard. Davy set it out to sea, and find more of the history of himself. Life at sea During his life at sea, he found out much about himself. His preferances, what he hates, the best strategy for defeating the undead, etc. During some EITC Raids, he found some of the comrads of the men Davy's father had killed. Holding them hostage, he questioned them about anything they might know from his history. The men, scared as they were, said to ask Jack Sparrow, he was best friend to Davy's father. Davy looked at the man funny, then the man said,"T-t-tortuga, F-f-faithful-l-l Bri-i-ide." Davy then marooned the men on a desert island and headed for Tortuga. Tortuga Finally docking at Tortuga after some tough battles with The Navy, Davy headed for The Faithful Bride. Not knowing it was a tavern he searched the alleyways until he stumbled into the bar with the name. Heading inside, he question people until he came up to the Bartender. He asked the bartender where Mr. Sparrow might be, and the bartender pointed to a pokertable, where many men were gathered playing a game of poker. He asked which one was Sparrow, and the one who was sitting beside where Davy was standing, later finding out that the man's name was Gibbs, pointed to the man in the far corner and said,"Aye, that be him. Why do ye need him?" Davy responded,"I need to ask him questions about my father. He is the only man I know of that might help." Gibbs scooted his chair a bit and let Davy pass to get to Mr. Sparrow. Life today Today, he is the Prime Minister of Japan and Romania, and the Emperor of China. He owns a guild called Grandest Empire, and is looking for an army. He likes to go around annoying people and bellowing like a barbarian and embracing his magic powers. Category:Fan Stories Category:Pirates Category:POTCO